Juste une fois, juste toi
by Melindra
Summary: Clark Lex Le soir de Noël, Clark marche seul dans la campagne enneigée. Ses pas le mènent vers lui... Une étrange proposition et deux âmes esseulées. One shot!


Disclaimer : Alors... renseignement pris, tout ce petit monde appartient à la maison d'édition qui produit la série télé. Et peut-être un peu aux héritiers du dessinateur qui créa Superman. Bref, à beaucoup de monde... mais pas moi. (de toute façon si j'avais ces deux là à la maison, tout le monde serait venu me les piquer. A commencer par Angélique et Cécile...)

Donc comme toujours sur ce site, rien n'est à moi, il n'y a pas d'intention de contrefaçon ou de violation de droits d'auteur ! Cette fic est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et de la torture mentale de l'auteur à la recherche d'une idée (je m'égare) et donc ce texte ne rapportera rien à son auteur...

Sauf peut-être de gentilles reviews des lecteurs qui passeront par là... !

Ah j'ai failli oublier... **Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles entre Clark et Lex, ne continuez pas la lecture !**

**Etonnamment, ce texte là je n'ai réussi à le sortir comme je voulais que sur la musique de « désert rose » de Sting. Ce n'est pas du tout le texte auquel je destinais la musique mais tant pis...!**

**Les passages en italiques et entre « » représentent les pensées des personnages.**

**_edit 2006 : bon finalement j'ai préféré censurer ce texte même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à censurer... j'en suis désolée. Il se trouve sur adulffnet, le lien est dans ma bio...!_**

_**A Angélique...**_

_Enjoy !_

_Ps – si ça ne te plait pas, j'essayerai de l'écrire autrement._

_En effet je ne pense pas que tu voyais ça... sérieux ! Mais c'est venu comme ça._

**JUSTE UNE FOIS, JUSTE TOI**

La lune éclairait d'une lueur froide le paysage à l'aspect quasi lunaire : la neige blanche et immaculée recouvrait tout, plaines comme forêts. De ses doigts de fée, avec douceur et légèreté, elle habillait tout. Les arbres avaient un air de fête qui contrastait avec le silence recueilli de la plaine. De temps à autre, le vent soufflait assez pour soulever de légères volutes de neige fine. Qui tourbillonnaient un instant avant de retomber. Les oiseaux se serraient à l'abri de leurs nids, en une pauvre tentative pour de se réchauffer...

Et en cette nuit froide, un homme marchait seul. La neige crissait sous ses pas lents. On aurait dit qu'il marchait au hasard, sans aucun désir d'un lieu, d'un endroit où aller en cette nuit de Noël. Il était vêtu simplement ; un jean noir et une chemise qui ne pouvaient arrêter l'air glacial.

Ailleurs, loin très loin, les églises se remplissaient. On se serrait sous les arbres de Noël avec impatience. Ailleurs, des enfants chantaient devant les maisons décorées, ailleurs tout le monde souriait, en cette immense joie qu'est Noël. Ce jour que personne ne devrait passer seul.

Mais lui avançait seul, comme dans sa vie. Les flocons mouraient sur sa peau mais il ne sentait nul froid. Il aurait du pourtant, mais malgré sa simple chemise, il n'éprouvait rien. Rien du tout.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la lune sereine. Et puis il laissa le hasard le guider dans ses pas, la tête pleine de pensées confuses.

_« J'ai vingt ans... Je suis étudiant, la fac me plait. Lana est partie pour l'Australie, mes parents font un voyage en amoureux. Avec Chloé, nous avons créé un journal sur le campus, et nous continuons comme avant. Tout va bien..._

_Alors pourquoi je me sens si triste ? Si triste que j'aimerais pleurer ?_

_Si triste que j'ai envie de hurler ?_

_Pourquoi ce vide en moi me fait-il si mal ? »_

Il secoua la tête et continua sa lente marche, sans comprendre qu'elle ne faisait que servir de support à ses pensées éparses.

La neige se remit lentement à tomber cachant peu à peu la lune sereine. Et le tapis au sol devint plus dense.

Clark s'arrêta et s'adossa à un arbre, laissant le vent hivernal le transpercer. Que n'aurait-il donner pour avoir froid, pour être comme tous les autres.

Mais voilà... il ne l'était pas.

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait fini par admettre une chose très simple. Essentielle.

Il serait toujours différent. Rien ne pourrait effacer cela.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues à cet amer constat. Cette différence le retiendrait toujours d'aller vers les autres. Cette différence... Jamais personne ne pourrait le connaître. Jamais personne ne se donnerait à lui par amour.

Cette différence le laisserait à jamais seul.

Il se remit à marcher, ses pensées continuant de l'envahir.

_« Si, tout va bien... J'ai juste un peu de vague à l'âme, c'est tout ! Ou alors... »_

Le souvenir du sourire de Chloé à son nouveau petit ami lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

_« Je suis heureux pour elle. Vraiment. C'est juste... Que je me damnerai pour connaître cela. »_, s'avoua-t-il enfin.

Etrange comme Chloé n'essayait pas de le pousser dans les bras de jeunes filles complaisantes. Et il y avait tant à la fac ! Comme si elle savait quelque chose... Avait perçu sa différence. Compris qu'au milieu de la foule la plus dense, il y serait encore seul.

Dans une solitude si absolue qu'elle était la plus atroce des calvaires. La plus horrible des prisons.

_« Non, elle me comprend tout simplement. Mais... Je voudrais savoir ce que cela fait d'être aimé. D'aimer profondément. Je ne le saurais jamais... »_, se dit-il tout à coup amer.

Un souvenir l'effleura et il sourit en se rappelant durant son adolescence, cette fille qui avait elle aussi des pouvoirs. Qui était spéciale, oui. Mais qui avait essayé de le manipuler. Elle avait plus éprouvé un désir de possession et lui... lui était tombé amoureux de l'amour. Il était trop jeune. Et maintenant qu'il se sentait prêt, c'était pour comprendre que cela n'arriverait jamais.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être aimé ? De caresser quelqu'un avec amour ? D'en inventer de nouvelles pour l'être aimé ? Qu'est-ce cela fait de se réveiller dans des bras aimants et de rire au matin... De se voir dans le regard de son amour ? Si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire. Me le montrer. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être aimé ? »_

La question restait, troublante et désespérément sans réponse. Obsédante.

_« Ca doit être ça qui me rend triste : je n'aurai jamais la réponse... Ce vide en moi qui ne sera jamais comblé... »_

Le « jamais » lui fit se serrer le coeur. Lui fit comprendre, que même s'il était invulnérable, son coeur ne le serait jamais. Il se briserait à chaque personne qui ferait battre son coeur, et vers qui il ne pourrait faire ce pas libérateur pour rompre sa solitude.

_« La solitude... Allez, ce n'est pas si mal... »_, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Vain encouragement.

Au coeur de la ville, les églises se mirent à sonner douze coups, lentement, avec tout le recueillement propre aux veillées de Noël. L'ouïe particulière de Clark les perçut.

_« Déjà minuit... »_

Il soupira et regarda auprès de lui. Pour se rendre compte que ses pas errants l'avaient mené en un lieu bien spécial pour lui.

_« Evidemment ! Voyons Clark, dès que tu es perdu, tu ne penses qu'à une seule personne, même inconsciemment... Pitoyable ! »_, se moqua-t-il, s'amusant de lui-même.

Il valait mieux rire que pleurer...

Clark, les cheveux éclaircis par la neige, s'approcha de la maison de Lex. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de franchir le mur de la propriété, pour se diriger lentement vers la seule fenêtre où brillait une lumière...

La pièce n'était que faiblement éclairée : lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Clark se rendit que seul un feu de bois projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs de la pièce. Lex se trouvait devant la cheminée. Seul. Quoi d'étonnant au fond ? Il était trop énigmatique, trop jalousé, trop secret pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Un autre genre de solitude. D'autres raisons, d'autres différences... le même résultat.

_« Lui aussi est toujours seul. Mais lui peut y faire quelque chose. Il peut donner son coeur, même si ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Même s'il a échoué par le passé... »_, se dit Clark, presque avec envie.

Clark l'observa se verser un verre de whisky. D'y glisser d'un air rêveur un glaçon. Et de tenir le verre entre ses mains, les yeux fixés sur le feu de bois mais l'esprit ailleurs.

La scène était paisible, si tranquille que Clark ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'allait pas vers son ami : après tout ils étaient tous les deux seuls, lors de la veillée de Noël... Mais quelque chose le retenait : il découvrit que...

_« J'ai envie de l'espionner. De lever un peu le voile de ce mystère qu'est Lex Luthor. Juste pour lui dire après... le taquiner ! Je suis sûr que je suis le seul à oser faire cela. »_, se dit-il amusé.

Sans se rendre compte que la neige s'accumulait ses épaules, sur ses cheveux.

Lex but lentement un gorgée du liquide ambré. Avant de murmurer aux flammes avides :

- Ce n'est pas juste. Deux fois marié, sans résultat.

Derrière la fenêtre, Clark écoutait perplexe, la neige continuant de tomber, toujours plus drue.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Mais pourquoi ça ne passe pas ?

Il se leva brusquement pour poser son verre sur une autre table : il avait assez bu pour ce soir. Et il savait qu'une gueule de bois n'avait jamais rien résolu. Il revient près du feu, comme hypnotisé par les flammes peu à peu mourantes.

- Je veux bien déchoir... faire ce que j'estime devoir faire. Mais il n'y a aucun raison... justification à cela. Pourquoi souiller ce qui est innocent encore ? Pourquoi cela me hante comme ça ? Imaginer ses soupirs... Sa chaleur... », murmura-t-il d'une voix qui s'était mise à trembler.

Il se releva pour finir son verre d'alcool, comme s'il espérait que son précieux breuvage tiendrait éloigné de lui les visions qui le hantaient sans nul répit depuis des années.

_« De quoi parle-t-il ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi... si fébrile. Si bizarre. »_

- Il est hétéro... il... il...

Lex ne put achever, et s'appuya au siège du fauteuil, avant d'exploser :.

- Et _oui_ je ne suis qu'un dépravé ! », conclut-il enfin en jetant de rage son verre qui se brisa dans le feu.

Une odeur doucereuse d'alcool envahit la pièce.

Sa voix, vibrante d'une douleur si ancienne qu'elle semblait en devenir inhumaine, résonnait encore en Clark. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

_« Il ? Comment ça, il ? Il parle... d'un... homme ? Lex et... un homme ? Mais... j'ai toujours cru... pensé... »_

Clark sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer à cette révélation étrange... Cela expliquait ses deux mariages ratés, sa solitude depuis quelques années. S'il était amoureux d'un homme... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas succombé, plutôt que de fuir comme ça ? Il en devina la réponse.

_« Parce qu'il n'est pas aimé en retour... Comme je comprends. Moi je voudrais juste être aimé et lui, aime sans être aimé... Laquelle des deux situations est la pire ? »_

Lex revint s'effondrer dans le fauteuil. Pour s'y recroqueviller. Comme si en cette nuit de Noël cette douleur lui échappait, alors qu'il la contrôlait si bien durant l'année. Comme si quelque chose en lui cédait cette nuit. Juste cette seule et unique nuit.

Peut-être était-ce un instant de faiblesse pour pouvoir tenir toutes les autres nuits de l'année, face à la solitude de son lit...

Lex se mit à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière, comme pour se bercer. Comme si – et c'était sans doute cela – il était la seule personne à pouvoir le faire.

_« Il a mal... Je ne l'ai jamais vu... comme ça. Juste pour cet homme ? »_, s'étonna Clark.

Il se sentait désemparé face à cette douleur qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Emu aussi. Car pour la première fois devant ses yeux, Lex apparaissait comme vulnérable.

Lex gardait la tête posée contre ses genoux, comme pour y cacher son visage. Sa honte ? De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'il bouge, comme pétri de douleur...

_« Qui ? »_

La question tournait en rond dans l'esprit de Clark. Qui pouvait être assez aveugle et sans coeur pour le faire souffrir comme ça ?

Lex se leva lentement pour remettre un peu de bois sur le feu mourant. C'était la première fois que Clark voyait cette expression sur son visage. La première fois sans doute qu'il le voyait vraiment. Ou que Lex se montrait ainsi... Tourmenté. Passionné.

Vivant.

- Je deviens fou », murmura Lex en se passant une main sur le visage.

Comme pour en chasser la peine. La fatigue. Les sentiments toujours présents malgré le temps qui passait. Le désir qui le brûlait chaque jour un peu plus. Comme un acide qui rongeait jusqu'à son âme, qui l'usait pour le faire succomber. Cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ce désir sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle. Qui le tenait, le soumettait aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Qui le faisait crier dans une extase qu'il ne faisait que rêver...

Mais qu'il rêvait encore et encore. Et – il le savait bien – cela serait ainsi jusqu'au jour où _cela_ arriverait pour de vrai... Il secoua la tête à la folie de sa pensée. Non cela n'arriverait jamais ! Bon sang, il n'était plus un gamin ! Si à vingt-six ans, il était incapable de se maîtriser... De se contrôler.

Peut-être pourrait-il... prendre _un_ amant. Combien de fois l'avait-il pensé pour en rejeter l'idée aussitôt ?

Il tenta de se raisonner : il était temps de voir les choses en adulte. Il n'était plus un adolescent à la merci de ses pulsions. Il _devait_ raisonner en adulte. Il avait un... problème. Envahissant et persistant. Il devait simplement le régler et tout irait bien.

Sauf que pour cela, il devait prendre un amant... Pourquoi l'idée le dérangeait-il autant ? Qu'il avoue donc !

_Parce qu'il l'aimait._

Il sentit ses émotions lui échapper encore. Son visage se crisper de douleur, toujours aussi vive, toujours aussi grande, et les yeux le brûler. Il avait cru que le temps atténuerait cela. En vain.

Pathétique, se dit-il très loin en lui-même. Purement pathétique.

Heureusement que son père ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi...

Cette fois, il laissa une larme s'échapper. C'était Noël. Il se faisait le cadeau de se libérer de ses émotions. Juste cette fois. Avant d'aller se coucher, esseulé. Un peu ivre aussi. Il se mit à rire à l'image qu'il donnait de lui.

Son rire ne tarda pas à disparaître sous la souffrance toujours présente.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lex ? », fit une voix douce près de lui.

_Cette voix_... elle avait des tessitures chaudes, presque enivrantes. Sa douceur l'enveloppait comme en une caresse impalpable. Mais réelle. Elle seule apaisait son âme. A défaut de son corps.

- Rien... C'est Noël, répondit pauvrement Lex.

Les mots lui manquaient.

- Et tu pleures à Noël ? », se moqua gentiment Clark.

- C'est une tradition familiale, répondit Lex sur le même ton. Un seul jour dans l'année !

Clark eut un léger pincement au coeur quand il se rendit compte que Lex avait déjà remis son masque de tous les jours.

Que son instant d'émotion, que cet instant où il aurait pu être proche de lui, l'aider... était déjà passé.

Pourtant, peut-être... Lex le regarda, vraiment :

- Mais tu es recouvert de neige ! Tu as fait quoi pour être comme ça ?

Son expression devint inquiète :

- Tu vas attraper froid, idiot ! Approche-toi du feu, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements.

Clark eut l'intuition que s'il laissait encore passer cet instant... ce serait fini. Leurs relations passées se remettraient en place, et il ne saurait jamais... Tout serait à nouveau comme d'habitude. Dans cette relation confortable. Amicale.

- J'étais dehors, commença Clark, et je t'observais. Je t'écoutais.

- Quoi ? Attends, tu es resté dehors, sous la neige à me regarder ? », devina Lex incrédule et amusé. Tu aurais du entrer !

Il leva la main pour enlever les rares flocons encore intacts de la chevelure de Clark.

Clark lui attrapa le bras, pour le lâcher aussitôt :

- Non pas de ce jeu-là Lex. Pas ce soir...

- Je ne comprends pas... De quoi tu parles ?

Clark le regarda, incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il espérait. Il se laissa docilement emmené vers le feu de bois auquel Lex rendit un peu de vigueur par l'ajout de quelques bûches...

- Qui est-ce ? », osa enfin demander Clark.

- Qui ? Comment ça qui ? », répéta sans comprendre Lex.

Clark se rendit à quel point il était indiscret.

- Non laisse tomber... C'est juste...

- Juste... Quoi ? Tu es bizarre ce soir.

- Tu sais, j'étais dehors... mais je ne sentais pas le froid.

Décousus. Ses mots étaient décousus. Mais ce qu'il voulait dire n'était pas facile.

- Tu vas être sacrément malade, fit Lex en posant une main sur son front froid.

Clark lui prit encore la main :

- Je ne ressens rien, murmura-t-il en essayant de le toucher par ses mots.

De l'atteindre dans cette prison où Lex s'était retranché. Il poursuivit avant que Lex n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

- J'ai entendu Lex. Ce que tu disais sur cet... homme...

Le visage de Lex se ferma aussitôt.

- Tu es... indiscret.

- Non jaloux, balbutia Clark sans avoir pu se retenir.

Il s'effrayait lui-même du cours de ses pensées. Pourquoi ne pas accepter d'être aimé par la seule personne en qui il ait confiance ?

Pourquoi ne pas accepter d'être aimé par la seule personne qui l'apprécie ? Pourquoi ne pas succomber, juste pour cette nuit de Noël, comme en un cadeau qu'il se ferait à lui-même. Un cadeau égoïste. Dont il avait désespérément envie. Besoin.

- Jaloux ? », répéta Lex sans comprendre. Mais...

- Je ne ressens rien... là... » , fit Clark en posant la main de Lex qu'il tenait toujours sur son coeur.

Lex frémit légèrement. Mais Clark poursuivait :

- Tu sais, je ne ressentais pas le froid dehors. J'ai l'impression de traverser la vie des gens, _ma_ vie, sans rien pouvoir toucher... Alors quand je t'ai entendu... Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu ? Oh c'est idiot, mais...

Il fit une pause avant d'avouer ce qui l'avait amené ici, dans cette pièce :

- Fais-moi ressentir. Au moins une fois. Juste une fois je voudrais savoir ce que cela fait d'être... chéri, murmura-t-il.

Il y avait une émotion dans sa voix, quelque chose que Lex ne lui avait jamais entendu. De la douleur... une souffrance ? Qui faisait écho à la sienne.

Lex refusa de céder à l'envie à l'émotion que cette demande avait suscité en lui. Et sa main quitta le coeur de Clark. Sa chaleur tentante.

- Tu aimes sans être aimé et moi... juste pour une fois, je voudrais être aimé... », expliqua maladroitement Clark.

- ...Tu es naïf ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes !

- Peut-être que si je le savais, je te l'aurais demandé avant.

Un silence durant lequel Lex le fixa de ses yeux gris. Jamais Clark ne les avait vu si sombres, comme si une tempête allait se lever.

- Va t'en !

- Pardon ?

- _Va t'en_ ! », cria Lex. Puisque tu m'as entendu, tu sais combien je le désire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Que je suis un saint, que je vais refuser ce que tu m'offres si innocemment ? Bon sang, tu n'es plus un ado, tu sais comment se passe ces choses là !

- Non justement, avoua honnêtement Clark. Je ne le sais pas.

La colère de Lex retomba aussitôt. Juste pour quelques secondes incrédules.

- Comment peux-tu dire proposer... _ça_ ! Si tu ne sais rien ? En plus tu es hétéro ! », explosa-t-il. Tu insultes notre amitié !

- Tu crois que c'est important, face à quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup ? Hétéro ne veut rien dire pour moi... Et puis Lex, à qui pourrais-je demander ça... si ce n'était à un ami ? », répondit Clark avec une simplicité désarmante.

- Mais _pourquoi_ !

- Je veux savoir...

- Alors c'est juste de la curiosité, comprit enfin Lex avec amertume. Tu es vraiment idiot...

- Non Lex, tu ne comprends pas... c'est une réalité. Je serais toujours seul.

- Et donc par dépit tu veux coucher avec moi, résuma crûment Lex. Par curiosité, insista-t-il.

Comme s'il était vexé. Blessé même.

Clark se figea.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire... tout ce qu'il était, ce qui le séparerait toujours des autres. Son secret, si lourd que jamais il ne le partagerait.

- Non. Tu as envie de quelqu'un que tu ne peux avoir et moi... j'ai juste envie d'être aimé. Pour une nuit, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas...

- Va t'en ! », répéta Lex sans le laisser finir.

Et dire ces mots qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

- Très bien, murmura Clark. J'aimerai assez qu'on oublie tout ça, d'accord ? », ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Pour repartir dans la nuit, sous la neige dont il ne sentait pas la délicate morsure. Mais au moment où il allait franchir le seuil du salon, une main saisit la sienne pour l'arrêter...

- Attends, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça tu es trempé !

- Je te l'ai dit Lex, ça n'a aucune importance... », fit Clark dans un soupir las.

- Ca en a pour moi, rétorqua Lex d'une voix plus rauque. Je m'en voudrais si tu tombais malade.

Clark se retint de dire qu'il n'était jamais malade. Lex avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise trempée.

- Tu es gelé... Tu es _vraiment_ idiot.

- Arrête de dire ça, je ne le suis pas !

- Pour m'avoir demandé ça, si ! », répliqua Lex.

Il semblait toujours furieux de l'étrange proposition de Clark.

- Tu as refusé... et je t'ai demandé d'oublier ça.

- Je n'ai pas refusé, fit Lex en jetant la chemise humide par terre. Pas du tout. Mais toi, tu peux encore refuser, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lex aurait voulu que ses mains ne tremblent pas. Mais devant ce jeune homme à moitié dévêtu qui lui faisait face... Ses mains frémissaient, comme avides de se poser sur ce torse offert. D'en goûter la chaleur, la douceur. De le lécher et de le mordre. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite d'excitation. Sous ces yeux verts calmes qui ne fuyaient pas. Plus.

Et ce fut avec la sensation de plonger dans l'inconnu que Clark murmura enfin :

- J'accepte.

Alors Lex libéra ses mains. Et les posa, légères, sur le visage de Clark, alors qu'il accompagnait le mouvement.

- Tu es sûr ? », chuchota-t-il près de ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Clark pencha la tête pour effacer l'espace entre eux. Pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il est des baisers doux et tendres. Comme celui-ci. Comme s'ils avaient tout le temps. Et le bruit des baisers se répéta, avec la lenteur de ces choses que l'on apprivoise. Clark se figea une fraction de seconde, quand Lex passa doucement sa langue sur les lèvres closes qu'il brûlait de dévorer. Et que lentement il la glissa dans sa bouche pour effleurer la sienne. Sans rien exiger, sans rien demander. Juste en offrant. Et timidement Clark se mit à lui répondre, le goût du whisky se répandant dans sa bouche.

Lex laissa alors ses mains glisser sur le torse imberbe du jeune homme. Avides de découvrir le grain de sa peau. Les courbes. Il suivit du bout des doigts la colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter aux reins, pour revenir aux épaules, au cou... Ses mains tremblaient encore, alors qu'il essayait de s'intimer de s'arrêter, de prendre son temps.

Mais c'était si difficile. Trop longtemps qu'il attendait. Tant qu'il croyait qu'il allait exploser à chaque seconde qui passait.

Et quand Clark se décida à l'imiter à créer ses propres caresses pour son futur amant, il ne s'écarta que le temps d'arracher sa chemise pour reprendre les lèvres pour un baiser qui s'approfondissait à chaque instant.

Qui devenait plus intense, plus sauvage... Qui lui échappait. Qui exigeait plus et tout de suite.

Lex s'écarta, haletant.

- Je suis désolé...

Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit que Clark était dans le même état. La même lueur dans les yeux, avec ce quelque chose qui l'encourageait à aller plus loin. Il se mordit les lèvres, la vision affolante Clark dépassant ses rêves les plus fous. La bouche entrouvertes, les lèvres rouges de baisers, le souffle court... à moitié dévêtu. Et ces damnés yeux verts qui le fixaient, semblant demander... la suite. Lex se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Vraiment, oui.

- Viens, reprit Lex.

Et il le guida jusqu'au canapé qui faisait face au feu à nouveau mourant. Pour s'asseoir et faire asseoir Clark sur lui.

Alors de ses lèvres, il embrassa ce corps qui lui faisait face. Le lécha par jeu. Jusqu'à saisir un mamelon entre ses lèvres, le taquiner un peu de ses dents avant de l'aspirer doucement. Clark eut une curieuse réaction, et ce n'était pas celle que Lex attendait :

- Lex, ça chatouille... ! », protesta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le but, répondit Lex, tout à coup très calme.

Sûr que c'était la première fois pour le jeune homme. Sûr d'être le premier. Sûr de voir ce que personne n'avait vu avant lui... Et oui, si sûr de ne plus hésiter.

Avant d'insister de ses doigts sur chaque téton du jeune homme. Qui durcirent...

- Tu ne ressens... rien ?

Il reposa les lèvres sur l'un d'eux, pour à nouveau l'aspirer. Ses mains faisaient de lents va-et-vient dans le dos de Clark.

- Rien du tout ? », insista Lex pour reprendre aussitôt l'objet de ses convoitises.

- Je... », haleta tout à coup Clark.

Mais Lex avait posé une main sur son pantalon et lentement, en ôta le bouton. Avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair.

Lex poussa Clark en arrière pour l'allonger sur le canapé, alors que de sa langue il parcourait le chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Qu'il taquina un instant. Avant de poursuivre jusqu'à la lisière du slip du jeune homme. Dont il s'amusa à tirer l'élastique.

- Toujours rien ? », murmura-t-il, avec un sourire presque diabolique en le voyant enfin sombrer vers le désir.

Le souffle soudain devenu haletant, Clark était incapable de parler. Ce qui se passait était au-delà des mots. Pures sensations que Lex faisait naître en lui avec la virtuosité d'un artiste. Comme s'il était devenu son instrument, pour cette nuit. Et c'était..._excitant_. De plus en plus, à chaque seconde, chaque nouvelle caresse. Etait-il possible de ressentir tant plaisir ? Surtout lui qui croyait ne jamais ressentir cela ?

- Continue ! » , réussit à chuchoter Clark. Lex...!

- Tu es sûr ? », le taquina Lex. Sûr et certain ?

Tout en parlant, il passa un doigt sur la ligne tendue de son désir sous la mince étoffe de son boxer. Le contact était léger. Très léger.

Mais Clark s'arqua aussitôt dans un gémissement sensuel. Qui ravit les sens de Lex Luthor. Car pour cette nuit, il avait à sa merci celui qui le faisait fantasmer depuis trop longtemps... Et il comptait en profiter.

- Lex ! », implora Clark.

- Tout doux... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si sensible...

- Lex... », répéta le jeune homme.

Sur un ton irrésistible. Comme libéré, Lex se mit à le couvrir de baisers légers. Remontant jusqu'à son cou, dont il dévora la douce tiédeur. Et Clark, hésitant, passa à nouveau des mains hésitantes sur le torse de celui qui s'apprêtait à lui faire l'amour. Celui qu'il ne laissera pas de toute façon partir sans que cela soit arrivé. Il le désirait trop, maintenant.

Il désirait son meilleur ami. Il le voulait en lui. L'idée était étrange... mais délicieuse. Clark sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Ses mains tremblantes sur le corps de Lex parurent hésiter. Savait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Mais alors Lex l'embrassa passionnément, avec une fougue qui ne lui laissa plus de doutes. Il voulait continuer.

Oui. Il le voulait, parce qu'au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir. Il frémit à une nouvelle caresse de Lex. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque Lex posa une main sur son entrejambe pour appuyer doucement. Et ce fut un cri - comme une délivrance - quand Lex y posa _enfin_ les lèvres. Un cri qui se répéta encore et encore... Pour finir en protestation courroucée quand Lex s'écarta.

Et quand Clark eut l'impression que les mains, les doigts de Lex se trouvaient partout, son plaisir n'eut plus de limite. Et quand les lèvres de Lex embrassèrent chaque endroit de son corps, Clark se mit à supplier. Chaque parcelle de son âme esseulée était devenu avide de la chaleur qu'il lui offrait.

Supplier pour l'aboutissement de tout cela.

Tout se précipitait, basculait vers quelque chose. Vers une chaleur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Tout changeait.

Clark se rendit compte qu'il était nu, comme Lex, et que leurs peaux qui se touchaient, chaudes et vivantes. Il découvrait aussi qu'il était bien dans ce tourbillon des sens. Que c'était bon. Doux et fort de se laisser aimer. Adorer.

Lex le caressait, l'effleurait de ses mains douces et agiles, presque avec révérence, parfois avec rudesse. Dehors la neige continuait de tomber, froide et sereine.

A l'intérieur... si le feu se mourrait, celui qui naissait entre eux ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'explosion finale.

Quelque chose les saisissait l'un comme l'autre, qui venait du plus profond d'eux-mêmes, pour les nouer. Sans plus de choix.

Pour les jeter l'un vers l'autre dans un cri salvateur. Pour se libérer l'un en l'autre.

L'un de l'autre ?

Dans la nuit un cri d'extase retentit : _« LEEEEEEEEX ! »_

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Clark ne bougeait pas. Tout était paisible. Du lit de Lex, il voyait le paysage toujours sous la neige, toujours lunaire.

Rien n'avait changé mais tout était différent.

Il aurait aimé penser qu'il se souvenait de tout, de chaque caresse, chaque soupir, chaque sensation. _Lex en lui. Douleur puis... pur plaisir._

Chaque émotion. Chaque vague de plaisir. _Lex et lui. Oh sensation vertigineuse..._

Jusqu'à son cri. Garder assez juste de conscience pour voir Lex s'envoler en lui. _Lex qui se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, pour étouffer son propre cri. Sans doute pour ne pas hurler le prénom de « l'autre »._

Mais ces instants se dissolvaient déjà dans le passé.

Il aurait aimé en rougir, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas honte. Pas honte de s'être laissé aimer. C'était trop bon. Il aurait du le faire avant.

_« Oui, mais... et Lex ? Qu'arrivera-t-il si un jour, avec cet homme... les choses s'arrangent ? »_

Il ferma les yeux, fuyant cette pensée dans les moments qui venaient de se produire. Et qu'il retenait encore. Surtout ce cri qui n'avait pas eu lieu et qu'il aurait aimé entendre. Même si cela lui aurait fait mal. Il reprit cette pensée : pourquoi cela lui aurait-il fait mal ? C'était lui qui avait proposé cette nuit, en connaissance de cause...

- Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? », fit Lex près de lui.

Dans la nuit froide, la clarté de la lune ne lui permettait pas de lire son expression. Comme après l'amour, quand ils s'étaient rendus dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Mais en s'embrassant tous les trois pas... Comme un couple.

- Non, répondit sincèrement Clark.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... », insista Lex.

Comme s'il était désolé.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que c'était.

- Arrête ça Lex. Je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout.

- J'avais bu, fit Lex en manière d'excuse.

- Je te l'avais demandé. Et puis tu sais...

Clark se tourna, pour regarder Lex en face :

- Je veux plus d'une fois.

- Tu es fou ! », sourit Lex sans y croire.

- Non, fit Clark.

Il tendit une main hésitante pour caresser le visage de celui qui l'avait aimé avec tant de fougue. De passion non retenue. Violence et douceur, force et plénitude... Pour effleurer ses lèvres douces. Qui savaient où le caresser pour le faire hurler de plaisir.

Son coeur manqua un battement à cette pensée. Ces lèvres-là l'avaient dompté ; pourrait-il faire pareil ?

- Non, j'ai fait un choix, c'est tout, murmura Clark en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Lex se laissa faire, hésitant encore.

- Clark, murmura-t-il. Tu sais...

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Pas encore, dit le jeune homme en l'embrassant encore. Pas cette nuit.

Alors Lex se tut. Mais il essaya de lui dire par des mots, des baisers, des caresses. Qu'il lui faisait l'amour à lui. Et à lui seul. Sans oser le lui crier. Se retenant malgré tous les efforts de Clark acharné à lui faire perdre son contrôle. Efforts inventifs... et sensuels.

La nuit parut recommencer dans les caresses que Lex créa pour lui. S'étourdir pour oublier demain, oublier que cette nuit aurait une fin. Haïr l'aube naissante et bénir les étoiles qui explosaient derrière de ses yeux, au rythme que lui imposait Lex.

Mais quand Clark se décida à ouvrir les yeux, pour lire dans le regard de Lex... Le mélange de rage et de passion, de désespoir et de désir qu'il y lut, le bouleversa.

Pouvait-on faire l'amour avec ce regard ? Le plaisir le saisit brusquement et chassa cette vaine pensée. Et effaça la jalousie naissante.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Lex dormait sur son torse et Clark regarda seul le soleil se lever. Tout était pareil mais... le monde avait changé. Définitivement.

Le parfum de Lex, sa fougue, sa douceur, sa passion... Toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ne savait pas. Quand on se laissait aimer, on changeait. On y laissait les ailes de l'innocence.

Pouvait-on se laisser aimer sans risque, sans rien y perdre ?

Clark le savait désormais... On ne pouvait pas. C'était comme toucher les étoiles et se dire que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. C'était comme la première fois qu'il avait volé et vaincu son vertige. Il ne pouvait envisager de ne plus goûter à l'ivresse du vent...

Maudit soit-il. D'avoir cédé au désir d'une nuit. D'un instant à deux dans sa solitude. Car il avait découvert qu'il voulait toutes les nuits. _Toutes_ !

Lex frémissait près de lui. Si près du réveil. Ses yeux d'un gris doux ce matin-là le fixèrent aussitôt.

- Tu es resté... », murmura-t-il ensommeillé.

- Oui. Pour te dire que je voudrais... continuer, osa avouer Clark dans un murmure. Avec toi...

- ... Comme tu veux, dit simplement Lex.

Presque indifférent.

- Quoi ? », s'étonna Clark.

Mais Lex s'était détourné de lui pour se lever. Tournant le dos à Clark, il essaya de contrôler le désespoir qui l'étreignait et pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il restait de sa vie : le travail. Car même le jour de Noël, cela ne pouvait... attendre.

- Lex, comment ça « comme je veux » ? », répéta Clark sans comprendre.

Son amant si passionné de la nuit était déjà dans la salle de bain. Déjà sous la douche comme pour se laver de cette nuit insensée. Et l'oublier, la laisser devenir un passé chéri. Juste un souvenir...

Mais Clark voulait... continuer. Lex eut un sourire amer. Il le savait lui. Oui il savait que dans l'euphorie des premières fois on était prêt à tout pour que cela continue. Clark ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Alors Lex préférait... rester froid avec le jeune homme, car il savait bien que sans réel sentiment de Clark, cela ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Passée la jouissance des sens, la réalité reprendrait ses droits. C'était inévitable.

Et la réalité était que cette nuit Noël avait gâché leur amitié. Il aurait dû la refuser...

Lex offrit son visage à l'eau chaude la douche. Comme pour chasser la maudite brûlure de ses yeux.

Clark se laissa retomber sur les draps froissés par leur passion.

_« Pourquoi ! »_

Une pause.

_« L'autre... bien sûr. Lex doit être vraiment amoureux »_, commenta-t-il presque cynique.

Son esprit perdu lui remontrait par flashs la nuit passé. Jusqu'à ce moment où il l'avait espionné. Où ces mots l'avaient frappé.

« et en plus tu es hétéro... Il est hétéro », avait-il dit avec désespoir.

_« Il s'est marié deux fois pour fuir cet homme... Cela fait longtemps alors qu'il le connaît. Presque aussi longtemps que moi ! »_

Il s'assit brusquement, le souffle coupé par l'intuition qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se leva de même, toujours nu, pour courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et entrer dans la cabine de douche :

- Moi ? Hier soir, quand tu étais seul... tu parlais de moi ? », demanda-t-il.

- Clark...

Mais le jeune extraterrestre le plaqua contre le mur de la douche :

- Lex... je veux la vérité !

Des yeux gris – calmes pour l'instant – ces yeux si flamboyants pendant l'amour, le fixaient sans ciller ;

- Oui.

Clark surpris le lâcha.

- Moi ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Quelqu'un capable de coucher sans le moindre sentiment ? », commença à s'emporter Lex.

En colère de voir son coeur dévoilé.

- Mais... je...

- C'est toi qui m'a proposé une nuit. Plus que je n'aurais jamais cru avoir et...

Les yeux gris se fermèrent un instant.

- ... j'ai cédé. Et je ne m'en excuserai pas.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux savoir Lex. _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'au matin tu serais déjà parti. Que quand on se serait recroisé tu aurais fait semblant d'avoir oublié cette nuit.

- Tu crois que c'était possible ? Après une nuit avec toi !

Clark avait envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer.

- Oui... », chuchota Lex. Je t'ai donné autant que j'ai pu, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. Et puis... tu semblais surtout curieux...

Clark baissa les yeux, honteux d'avoir demandé ça. Lex soupira :

- Ecoute, laisse-moi me laver et m'habiller, on parlera après.

- Non, murmura Clark.

Il affronta le regard gris de Lex :

- Tu comprends, si je te laisse seul à réfléchir à tout ça... J'ai peur... que tu redeviennes Lex Luthor, mon meilleur ami. Toujours prêt à prendre la meilleure décision pour m'aider. Et que pour cela, tu décides qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que... qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'autre entre nous.

- Et c'est ce que tu penses ? », demanda Lex d'une voix sourde.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, avoua Clark avec franchise. Je sais juste... j'ai aimé chaque instant de cette nuit Lex. Y compris le fait de me réveiller avec toi. Ca me semblait...

- Naturel, acheva pour lui Lex.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Alors tu n'as pas compris Clark, chuchota Lex.

- Lex...

- Pourquoi accoures-tu toujours vers moi quand tu as un problème ? Comme hier soir ? Pourquoi est-ce mon prénom que tu cries quand je te prends ? Pourquoi est-ce à moi que tu as proposé ça ? », dit-il avec douceur.

- Parce que ça ne pouvait être que toi Lex, répondit Clark sans vraiment réfléchir.

Et il le fixait, sans paraître se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lex eut un sourire amusé, mais il était soulagé intérieurement :

- Tu sais j'aimerais moi aussi que ça continue.

Tout en encadrant le visage de Clark de ses mains. Comme lors de leur premier baiser.

- Je voudrais que tu restes... », acheva-t-il en lui donnant un baiser. Encore et encore, dit-il égrenant les baisers sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs corps, déjà prêts à s'unir.

- Je reste... », haleta Clark. Pour aujourd'hui...

La caresse des doigts de Lex sur sa peau. Comment en une nuit... en une seule nuit, pouvait-il être devenu si réceptif à leur contact ? Si avide de leurs caresses ?

- Ca tombe bien, je venais de me dire que te laisser partir était une mauvaise idée... », murmura Lex en dévorant son cou.

- Et puis... tu as d'excellents arguments... », répondit Clark avant de gémir doucement.

- Tu crois ? Je pensais... que je devais les retravailler, le taquina Lex.

- C'est une idée, convint Clark en retenant un rire.

Lex redevint sérieux et s'écarta pour le contempler de ses yeux gris à nouveau graves.

- Clark... Je...

_« Ne me laisses pas »_ Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais il était trop tôt.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme le scrutaient, inquiets de cette gravité :

- Lex... Ne dis rien...

- Je...

- J'ai toujours été là, murmura Clark avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Et je ne te laisserais pas.

- Comment savais-tu ce que j'allais dire...?

- Parce que je connais ta vie et à ta place... c'est ce que j'aurais dit, fit Clark avec une simplicité désarmante.

Emouvante.

Un silence où Lex tentait de retenir ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Qui serraient son coeur, pour finalement échouer :

- Je t'aime Clark. Ca fait... longtemps, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Avant de le serrer plus fort. Clark l'embrassa dans le cou, de ses lèvres tremblantes. Et de continuer sur le visage de Lex, sur ses yeux clos.

- Tu sais, si je suis venu chez toi, hier soir... c'était pour chercher... quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer. Et qui m'aimerait... Tout au fond de moi, je savais que ça ne pouvait être que toi... », répondit-il tout aussi ému.

Lex se détendit contre la tiédeur du corps de Clark.

Si près de lui qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre la musique de leurs coeurs proches. Ensemble sous l'eau chaude qui les enveloppait de sa douce caresse.

- Sûr ?

Clark se pencha pour l'embrasser en guise de réponse.

Un baiser si intense, si long... Que Lex se laissa glisser vers le sol de la douche, entraînant Clark avec lui.

- Une chose que tu dois savoir Clark, haleta-t-il.

Laissant ses mains caresser le corps nu et offert du jeune homme.

- Mmmh ? », fit Clark en se penchant vers lui.

Lex eut un brusque halètement quand il sentit la pointe de la langue de Clark effleurer la partie la plus éveillée de son corps. La plus... réceptive aussi.

- Aaah..., soupira-t-il quand Clark approfondit sa caresse. Tu sais, je suis... insatiable... en amour. Et je ne l'ai jamais fait dans une douche.

Clark eut un léger rire, pour revenir l'embrasser :

- Ca me convient tout à fait. J'ai l'impression d'être comme toi cela dit.

L'air semblait devenir plus lourd. Plus sensuel, tandis que Lex lui rendait ses baisers. Tous ses baisers. Profonds et osés, enivrants et sans tabous...

Lex ne s'interrompit que pour demander :

- Dis voir, tu es en vacances, non ?

- Deux semaines, murmura Clark.

Il se sentait incapable de faire des phrases entières... Comment à chaque fois... cela pouvait-il être si... _bon_ ?

- Deux semaines ?

- Deux _très _longues semaines, confirma Clark.

- Oh... alors, il ne sert à rien de se presser, dit Lex avec sourire amusé. On a tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment tout le temps.

Ses caresses se firent plus légères. Plus douces et plus lentes alors que le corps de Clark n'aspirait déjà qu'à la délivrance.

- _LEX_ !", protesta Clark.

Pour toute réponse, Lex Luthor prit une éponge avec l'intention très sérieuse de laver _parfaitement_ son amant.

* * *

**Bon je sais, ce n'est pas extraordinaire et j'ai ramé pour la fin, mais c'est un petit OS ! Ceci étant, quelque part j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit du Barbara Cartland (sauf qu'elle ne fera jamais de yaoi... !) et c'est horripilant vu le temps que j'ai passé sur cette fic : ça fait trois ou quatre semaines que je suis dessus à peu près tous les soirs ! **

**Enfin pour un premier essai avec ce couple... Donnez-moi votre avis?**


End file.
